


Nani Pays the Rent

by MetalixKnightmare0607



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalixKnightmare0607/pseuds/MetalixKnightmare0607
Summary: Funerals are expensive, the house is rather nice, how the hell did Nani keep up with the bills on that place? Now you know.
Relationships: Nani Pelekai/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nani Pays the Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with another Disney lady being sexually extorted. Man, do I have a fetish for that sort of thing or something? Ah well, questions for my inevitable therapy sessions. Honestly, I just wish I could come up with something involving Disney’s version of Pocahontas. Her movie was lackluster, but damned if she isn’t one of the top three hottest Disney Princesses in my book.

The Pelekai house was many things before the addition of the family’s extraterrestrial members. It was rather out of the way, not even having an actual road goin to it, it was surprisingly practical in its design with the house being elevated high enough that rising flood waters would be unlikely to cause any lasting damages, but above all else it was nice and large with plenty of rooms for a family of four plus their guests. This does beg a question though. After her parents died, how did Nani, a woman who was working as a waitress, manage to keep up with the payments on a place like that? Well that comes down to an arrangement made one day between Nani and her landlord.

\----------------------------------

A then five year old Lilo was darting about the house, excitement evident in her face and voice. “Yesyesyesyes!” she chanted as she ran through the house gathering up seemingly random items as she went. Such was the sight Nani came upon as she left her room.

“Excited for your first day of Hula practice Lilo?” Nani asked her little sister cheerfully. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Ever since their parent’s deaths a few weeks ago, the girl would barely ever leave her room. Seeing her excited for something again was just wonderful to see.

“You bet I am!” Lilo exclaimed. “I’m gonna make friends, take some awesome pictures and…” She then stared at her older sister. “Nani, why are you wearing your waitress outfit? Don’t you have the night off?”

Indeed, Nani was clad in a dark green bikini top and pareo with lighter green leaves printed on them, she even had a lilac in her hair. The official uniform for the tourist trap dubbed a restaurant that she worked at. Put bluntly, Nani hated the uniform. The feeling of pervy tourist’s leering at her made her skin crawl every time. Still, it put food on the table.

Unfortunately, if the reason she was wearing her uniform didn’t pan out there wouldn’t be a table in a few days.

“Yeah I did.” Nani grumbled. “But then someone from the morning shift called in sick, and I couldn’t really say no to the money.”

“That bites.” Lilo stated plainly.

“Yes it does.” Nani agreed, rubbing her little sister’s head. “But you don’t need to worry about that. You just go off to class, and hula your little monkey brain out!”

With a small giggle, Lilo then bolted out the door. Nani watched her go for a long while before turning around and catching herself in a large mirror.

Nani was, to put it bluntly, an absolute stunner of a woman. Long, thick, dark hair that reached her shoulders, light brown eyes, full lips, a well toned body that only a lifetime full of swimming could produce, and while her breasts were a little on the small side though still large enough to notice, her legs were long and smooth with the hint of leg shown off by the pareo only drawing more attention to them. The only real flaw she had was that her nose was a tad big, but honestly it just added to her overall appeal.

A firm knock drug her attention to the door. She quickly strode over to it and opened revealing with no small amount of dread the person she was expecting to see. Her landlord, Mr. Mus.

“Nice to see you again Nani.” Said landlord greeted the young woman politely before looking her up and down with a bit of surprise. “Working today? I thought you had night shifts.”

“Yeah, one of the girls who usually work the lunch shift had to call in sick. Figure I’d get ready early you know?” She then stepped aside and gestured him inside. “Come in, I’m making some coffee in the kitchen.”

As the two walked, Mus opted to make some small talk. “So, are you two holding up alright? After the…uh…”

“We’re fine Mr. Mus.” Nani answered politely. “It was hard on both of us, but I think we’re starting to heal from our parents passing.”

“That’s good to hear.” Anon then noticed an abundance of rather odd photos strewn about the place. “I take it one of you has become a bit of a shutterbug recently?”

Nani smiled at that. “Yeah. Lilo’s been going crazy with cameras lately.”

The two finally reached the kitchen where Nani then directed Mus to sit in a chair by a small table. She laid out and poured out a couple cups of java and sat down across from him. The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a long while before Mus spoke up again.

“So, I take it you know why I’m here Nani.” He said grimly.

Nani looked like she’d swallowed something bitter before she answered. “The rent.”

“The rent” Anon replied with a nod of his head. “Look, I’m not happy about this either. You and your sister are good people Nani, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like your folks, but I can’t put off collecting your rent anymore. You’re almost two months overdue now for crying out loud!.”

“I know Mr. Mus, I know!” Nani cried out. “I’m sorry, but money has been tight. If you could just give me till the tourist season starts up again, I PROMISE I can pay you back everything I owe you!” She then reached across the table, grasping Mus’ hands, and leaning forward, rather blatantly showing off her cleavage to the older man, her breasts all but falling out of her bikini cut top. “Please, just give me some more time!”

Mus’ face took on a rather irritated look as he pulled his hands away from Nani’s and stood back up. “Nani, I have a tenant in another building who has breasts the size of her head who tried this exact thing and it didn’t work then. I’m giving you till tomorrow night to have your things packed and you and your sister out.” He then turned and started to walk back to the door.

“WAIT!” Nani shouted out as she raced towards Mus, her arms quickly wrapping around his chest. “Just wait a minute!”

“Nani!” he shouted in surprise as he started trying to wiggle out of the Hawaiian girl’s grip. “Let me go! You’re just embarrassing yourseLF!” His pitch rose up as he felt one of Nani’s hands start rubbing his dick through his pants.

“I know it’s not money,” she spoke in what she hoped was a lustful sounding voice, “but I’d be willing to do something else that I know would make you VERY happy Mr. Mus.”

Anon was quiet for a long while, Nani slowly becoming more and more terrified that despite her best efforts, she and Lilo were going to be out of a home, and Lilo placed into foster care and their family destroyed. She then heard Anon speak and assuaged her fears only to plant entirely different ones.

“You know Nani,” he began in a low voice, “with how much you owe me it’s going to take a lot to get me to overlook it.” She then felt Anon grab her hand and move it off of his crotch before she heard something unzip and her hand was then placed around something rather large, warm and soft, though it was quickly growing harder and larger. Her eyes widened as she realized just what it was she was holding. “So how far are you willing to go Nani?”

Nani gulped in nervousness as she steeled herself. “All the way Mr. Mus. If it’ll keep what’s left of my family together, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Mus then turned around, wrapping an arm around Nani’s waist and pulling her close to him, his steadily hardening mass pressing against her own cloth covered crotch. “I’m gonna hold you to that Nani. His other hand then grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a forceful kiss.

At first Nani was too shocked to do anything, her eyes wide in surprise as she felt Anon practically mash their lips together. Her wits quickly returned however, and she wrapped her arms around Anon’s back as she closed her eyes and leaned into him, returning the liplock they were in with a gentle moan.

“ _Okay…”_ She thought to herself, “ _it’s not the end of the world, just have to give him a good time and we’re in the clear.”_ She then felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth, which she allowed parting her lips slightly. His tongue then pushed through, her own tongue trying to push back against it only to be overwhelmed by Mus’ assault. The arm Anon had wrapped around Nani’s waist then trailed down to her firm ass which he began to grab at harshly, groping and squeezing the flesh under the cloth causing her to shudder, though not in disgust oddly enough. “ _Oh god, am I actually ENJOYING this!?”_

Finally, the need for air becoming too great for the two, Anon broke off the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two as they attempted to catch their breath. “So,” Mus panted out, “think we should continue this somewhere more private?”

“Yeah…yeah just follow me.” She then walked off, stumbling a little bit from her shaking knees as she went, eventually leading them to her room. Filled to the brim with various surfing trophies, but the bed at the far end was what had both of their attentions. Rather comfortable looking, and just large enough for two people if they didn’t mind spooning.

With one last breath to steady her nerves, Nani turned towards Mus as she sat on the bed. “Okay Mr. Mus, how are we going to…do…this?”

Nani trailed off at the sight of Mus undressing, specifically at the sight of his now full erection bobbing in the air with his every movement. “ _Good lord!”_ She thought to herself, _“I didn’t think it’d be so…how is it gonna fit!?”_

Anon then moved closer to the younger woman and pressed the head of his shaft to her lips, shocking Nani out of her thoughts and causing her to jump a bit. “C’mon Nani,” he whispered to her, “I think you know what I want.”

With a small gulp of nervousness, Nani reached up and grabbed at Mus’ member lightly, neither of her hands managing to completely wrap around the thing as they slowly stroked him up and down. This went on for a moment before Mus let out an annoyed grunt.

“Nani,” he began with an irritated tone, “I can jerk myself off just fine. I’m gonna need more than that if you expect me to overlook the rent.” Mus then pushed forward, the head of his dick again pressing against Nani’s lips, giving her more of an idea what he wanted. With a determined look on her face, Nani puckered her lips and began lightly kissing the head, light smacking noises filling the air as she did as Mus groaned lightly.

Nani then began slowly trailing down the side of his mast, trailing her light kisses down all the while until she reached the base. She then started moving downwards, her soft lips pressing against his ball sack, making sure to lavish attention to each of Mus’ testicles before moving back up to the opposite side of his cock and trailing back up to the tip which was now leaking a bit of pre-cum.

“That’s better.” Mus groaned out as he looked at Nani, one of his hands reaching out to lay on her head. “Now why don’t you take it up a notch here?”

It didn’t take Nani long to realize what Mus wanted, and with a mild look of fear on her lovely face, pressed her lips to the tip again and started slowly moving her head forward, the head of Mus’ dick sliding between her lips. As the head felly entered her mouth, Nani started sucking gently, her tongue rotating around it as her hands returned to his shaft and began stroking him again.

“Thadda girl.” Mus moaned out. He then noticed that Nani wasn’t moving any further. “I think you could be doing a bit more though.” He then placed his other hand on Nani’s head, pushing her back and forth, pushing more and more of his member into her mouth with every thrust, slurping and sucking noises echoing through the room.

“STMPH!” Nani tried to yell out only to be muffled by Mus’ shaft. _“Damnit, really should’ve seen this coming! Why the fuck does he have to be so BIG!? Alright, just calm down girl, try and ease him down and breathe whenever you can!”_ Nani then released her grip on Mus’ shaft, moving them to his hips and grabbing them firmly, giving her at least some measure of control of the situation. She then started slowly moving her head forward, but didn’t pull beck, instead pushing forward, forcing more and more of Anon’s dick into her mouth, eventually pushing it down her throat with only some mild gagging on Nani’s part.

As soon as she got down to the base, she stopped, hoping for a chance to let her get used to the intrusion. After a few moments she started pulling back, slurping and sucking all the while until all that remained in her mouth was the tip again. After taking a deep breath through her nose, she slid forward again, gently pushing the shaft back down her throat, eventually settling into an easy rhythm.

“Oh yeah.” Mus groaned out. “I have NO idea where you learned to do this, but I’ll be damned if it didn’t pay off. That said…” He then latched both of his hands onto her head, stopping the Hawaiian girl from moving.

“Whf ar youg doimf?” Nani asked though her unorthodox muffler.

“I kind of want to see what you can really do.” Anon then started thrusting down her throat, hard, fast, and without restraint.

“GRK! MRH! AIIMH!” Nani tried to scream as she tried to slow down Mus but to no avail as his hips continued to slam forward, causing the young woman to start choking a bit.

As he pummeled the poor girl’s throat, the force of Mus’ thrusts eventually managed to force Nani backwards onto her mattress until she was laying on it, Mus still thrusting away with wild abandon, the mattress squeaking with every thrust of his hips as Nani’s legs kicked and flailed in panic.

“STMPH! LMEE UPH!” Nani shrieked as she desperately tried to shake her head free from Mus’ grasp. It was for naught though, as Mus’s grip on her head refused to lessen as his thrusting became harder and more erratic.

“That’s it baby,” Mus growled out as his eyes shut in sheer bliss, “almost there, almost…RAGH!” With one final thrust, Mus went stiff, his dick enlarging for a moment before expelling round after round of his seed straight down Nani’s throat, his hips twitching forward with every shot.

 _“For god’s sake Mus, get off!”_ Nani panicked in her head, _“I can’t breathe!”_ Fortunately, Mus started to pull back, his erection starting to soften though it was still spurting seed as it went, ensuring her mouth was filled to bursting, a trail of saliva mixed with jizz trailing behind as it left. Nani then went into a harsh coughing fit as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

“Good gravy, sorry about that Nani.” Mus spoke with no small amount of concern for the younger woman, the sight of her choking on his seed instilling no small amount of guilt in him. “Are you alright?”

Nani just waved him off as she started calming down, air coming back to her lungs easier now. “I’m fine, just a little overwhelmed. You’re a bit much to handle Mr. Mus, I hope you realize that.” She then started licking up any of his semen that had spilled out, in what she hoped was an alluring manner. “Besides, how could I get so upset at such a deliscious taste?”

Much to her own surprise, she honestly wasn’t lying about that. There was just something to Mus’ rather bitter flavor that she couldn’t help but like. Mus himself seemed to take to the commentary rather well as he then pressed himself against her back, his hands wandering up to her cloth covered breasts, squeezing the mounds gently and drawing a quiet gasp from the native girl.

“That’s good to hear Nani.” Mus whispered in her ear. “Because we aren’t done yet.” His hands then moved to her back, quickly undoing the tie holding her bikini-esque top up, the cloth fluttering down to the mattress. “Lay on your back, it’s your turn to feel good.”

Nani quickly followed his directions, laying flat on the mattress and exposing her modestly sized breasts, topped with light brown nipples to her landlord. Mus then leaned over her, his head moving to her neck and trailing downwards, kissing and sucking at the exposed flesh as he trailed downwards, Nani shivering all the while.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Nani began with a twinge of nervousness, “but aren’t I supposed to be making you feel good?”

Mus let out a small chuckle at that, his head now between her breasts. “Nani, I’m the sort of man who likes to ensure his partner gets off alongside him. Besides,” he then started nuzzling into her right tit, causing Nani to moan appreciatively, “being able to touch a beautiful woman like this is enjoyable in its own way.” He then started kissing at her right nipple, the sensitive flesh hardening at the sensation.

As mentioned before, Nani’s breasts were fairly modest in their size. Easily a handful, but not much more than that, Mus would range their size in the larger end of B-cups. Still, he’d be lying if he said they weren’t fun to play with. While his mouth was busy with her right breast, kissing, sucking, and licking at the available flesh, his left hand was busy occupying itself with her left breast, squeezing and massaging it gently with the fingers pinching and flicking at the quickly hardening nipple, all the while Nani squirmed and moaned from his ministrations.

Not wanting to get caught up with playing with Nani’s breasts, Mus began moving himself down again, trailing a loop around her belly button before finally reaching the top of her pareo covered waist. He then grabbed the top of the cloth and with a strong yank took it off revealing Nani’s now completely exposed lower half, with her shaved pussy glistening with moisture from her arousal.

“Well, aren’t you prepared?” Mus said with a degree of mirth, “Were you hoping things would end up like this?”

“Not…exactly.” Nani admitted with no small amount of embarrassment. “It was more of a just in case sort of thing.”

If Mus had any thoughts on that revelation he kept them to himself. Instead, he reached out with his right hand, its index finger extended as he lowered it to the edge of her pussy lips, just barely stroking the sensitive flesh as he traced his hand around them, stopping just short of touching her engorged clit.

 _“OH GOD!”_ Nani cried in her head as she grit her teeth in a desperate attempt to keep from screaming out, her body squirming from Mus’ touch. “ _Stop teasing me you prick! I’d be grinding your face between my legs after what you forced down my throat!”_

“Please Mr. Mus,” The young woman pleaded in as desperate a voice she could manage, “Don’t tease me! I need your touch!”

Smiling at her words, Mus slid his finger into her moist depths, the virgin walls clamping down on the digit as he slowly slid it in and out while his head slowly lowered to her clit, his tongue lapping at the sensitive nub.

By this point Nani’s squirming had descended into full on flailing as her legs once again kicked into the air only to come slamming down near Mus, her hands gripping the sheets as her head shook back and forth, her wild movements only getting worse as Mus added another finger to plunger her depths.

Then he latched his lips onto her clit and gave her a strong suck.

Nani’s reaction was nearly instantaneous. Her back arched as she let out a loud scream, her pussy practically exploding with juices, covering the lower half of Mus’ face and drenching his hand in her fluids. Eventually her orgasm faded as she collapsed back onto the mattress, her chest heaving as she desperately attempted to catch her breath.

As the fog in her head started to fade, Nani quickly became aware of Mus’ figure straddling her, his arms next to the sides of her chest as he looked down at the sweating figure under him. She then felt something large and hard rubbing against her lower lips, almost prodding her. Nani’s eyes widened as she realized just what it was that was rubbing against her.

“It’s not too late you know,” she heard Mus speak. Her eyes quickly met with his own as his face slowly lowered closer to her own. “You can still back out. After this much, I’d be happy to give you another week or two. Of course, if you’d let me inside you I’d be more than willing to push back payment by another month.”

Nani was quiet for a long moment at that. Tourist season started in less than a week. She could just quit now, and she’d be golden! But…good gravy, what had this man done to her!? She could feel her neither region still tingling! She wanted more! She NEEDED more!

Her legs spread out wider as her hands grabbed hold of Mus’ ass. “C’mon now Mr. Mus,” she moaned out as her eyes went half lidded, “what did I just say about teasing? We both need this!”

Damn it all to hell, she wished she was lying.

Without so much as a nod, Mus started slowly sliding his dick into Nani’s depths, the poor girl gritting her teeth once more as Mus’ member spread her open wider than any toy she’d used ever had, her pussy feeling as though he was about to split her in two.

“Oh FUCK!” She groaned out, her arms latched onto Mus’ own. “Damnit, why are you so big!?”

Mus leaned his face closer to her own. “Funny,” he started with a smirk, “Can’t say I’ve heard too many complaints before.”

“Who’s complaining?” Nani responded before leaning forward and mashing their lips together, her hips rising up and forcing the last of his shaft into her, the head of it now pressing directly against the entrance to her womb.

“Oh fuck!” Mus grunted out as he felt her walls envelop his member. “Oh you are TIGHT Nani!” He then began pulling himself out, stopping halfway, then thrusting himself back in hard enough to draw a sharp gasp from Nani as her breasts lightly shook. He then pulled out faster, and thrust back in just as quickly, over and over again, picking up speed with every thrust, Nani’s modest breasts shook more wildly, bouncing upwards to her face.

“Uh! Ah! Oh! Yes! More Mr. Mus! Don’t hold back!”

Heeding her words, Mus began slamming into Nani, their hips slapping together as he caused her bed to squeak and shake with every impact. As he did, Nani’s legs slowly wrapped around Mus’ hips, forcing the older man to make faster thrusts as he plunged into her tight depths and preventing him from pulling out more than a couple of inches.

“Ah!, Mr…Mr. Mus I’m…I’m…OH YES! I’M CUMMING!” Nani screeched as her legs locked Mus into a vice grip, preventing him from moving at all as her walls clamped down around his invading shaft, her juices flooding out once more as she came. As she came down from her high, her arms and legs fell to her sides in exhaustion, sweat gleaming off of the exhausted young woman’s body as she breathed deeply.

“Oh wey Mr. Mus…” She panted out, “That was amazing…”

“Glad you think so.” Mus spoke in a irritated tone. “That said, I didn’t come yet.”

It took a moment for that to register with the well fucked woman, but she quickly realized what he had said to her, and realized to her shock that Mus’ dick was still deep inside her cunt, and it was just as hard as ever.

“S-sorry!” She stammered out, her arms pushing against his own. “You just lay down now, and I’ll…”

“Don’t bother.” Mus said as his arms moved down to Nani’s legs and began lifting them up. “I’ve got an idea of my own I want to try.” He then grabbed and lifted her legs straight up, and started pushing them towards Nani’s chest until they were nearly pressed against her tits. He then began thrusting into her again, once again slamming himself inside her again and again, with every impact forcing air out of her lungs. After a few moments of this, Nani began to realize that this new position was allowing him to penetrate deeper into her, with one area in particular really starting to feel Mus’ intrusion.

“W-w-wait!” She pleaded, “Mr. Mus, please stop! You’re gonna…”

“I know.” He answered plainly. And with one more mighty thrust, he entered her fully, his cock entering into her womb. Nani’s eyes and mouth went wide from the feeling, a silent scream coming from her as Mus started pounding his member into her again, now plunging into all new depths.

“Mr. Mus, please!” Nani begged tearfully, “Stop! It hurts!”

“Just tough it out Nani!” Mus grunted out, “Tough it out and take it!”

Mus continued to ravage Nani’s pussy, every thrust causing the bed to rock forward with every brutal thrust, the sounds of his thighs slapping against her ass echoing out as Nani screamed from every impact, starting as shrieks of pain, but shifting to ones of pleasure as they went on.

“Gonna come Nani!” Mus growled out, “Gonna cum right in your womb!”

Nani’s eyes widened once more at hearing that. She had to stop this, she NEEDED to stop this! Mus was almost guaranteed to knock her up given how he was fucking her! She had to push him off her now!

“Give it to me Mus! Fill me up!” She screamed with a smile on her face.

Of course, what she WANTED was rather different from what she NEEDED.

With one final thrust, Mus went stiff, his body jerking slightly as his dick fired round after round of seed directly into Nani’s womb, said woman shivering as she felt his semen fill her, eventually spilling out from her and onto the mattress.

Eventually, Mus pulled out one last time, letting Nani’s legs fall off his shoulders as he slowly stood up and stared at the nearly comatose young woman.

“Well then,” he began, “I’d say that catches you up on your rent. Think I’ll grab a shower before I head out. Care to join me?”

Nani looked up, seeing that despite everything Mus was still hard, and looking at her expectantly. “Sure,” she muttered tiredly, “just give me a minute and I’ll catch up.”

With a nod, Mus opened up the door and walked off, leaving the island girl alone to collect her thoughts. As she heard the sounds of a shower going, she turned her head to a nearby nightstand, seeing a picture of her parents, staring at her with big smiles on their faces.

“Anything for ohana right?” She whispered to the picture before rising up off her now thoroughly stained bed and wandering off towards the shower as well.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of my other fics I have no intention of turning this one into a series. Beyond Nani, and the lifeguard with the childbirthing hips, I just don’t really have much fodder to work with here. Granted, the world could always use more Nani smut, but I’m not the one to provide that. Really, the whole reason I even wrote this one is purely because the idea wouldn’t leave my head, and it was slowing down my other fics.  
> That said, I MIGHT do a crossover between this and Changing the Grade. I mean, it IS canon that Kim Possible and Lilo and Stitch share a universe. Still, don’t hold your breath on that.
> 
> As always, feel free to review this thing.


End file.
